Mud Sing Se
by BearWithGlasses
Summary: Who knew that rain in Ba Sing Se can bring couples together, except one little, aggravated earthbender. K A


_I'm on a role. Or just bored. Or just too tired of chemistry that I will never look at elements ever again. Or just all three of them. Either way, enjoy._

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Blah. But I do own that blah.

The tragedy that it is. The city can be call "Mud Sing Se" now, thanks to the rain. Who would have known? Mother nature doesn't care that is crying over the most important parade of all, the "War is Over" parade.

Of course, the people who thought of the parade could have just gotten something to cover the parade in case of rain, but no. They didn't. Now all the types of social classes are soaking wet, some more mad then others. And the paper made sculptures of the heroes are peeling on the streets of the city. All in all, it was a disaster.

But, look at this. The gang, the saviors of the world, didn't mind the rain at all.

Of course, two members of the gang are waterbenders and rain in the city was a special thing to see. The others where just happy that the parade stop so that no more people will be crowded around them. However, one of them was especially, infuriated, about the parade shutting down. Let's call him Sokka.

Now "Sokka", quite like the attention from people, especially pretty girls. However, his girlfriend, let's say "Suki", didn't like that type of attention. Nope. She didn't like it a bit. So the parade stopping brought a smile on her face, while her boyfriend was just whining about the rain, and his leg.

The two from the Fire Nation, the ones who where enemies before, where under an umbrella. Not of them knew it was going to rain, but a certain uncle, Uncle Iroh let's name him, suggested they take it to the parade. They agreed half heartily but now, they will thank the retired general for bringing a state of dryness to them both. Plus, it didn't hurt that a couple under an umbrella was a show of love, and they certainly where in love. A little too much for the public eye to see.

If you look pass the couple with the umbrella showing too much PDA and the guy yelling about his leg and the rain, you would have notice a little "house" , with a little, blind girl in it. Don't worry, she is not hurt. Even if you tried to hurt her, which I suggest you being an idiot for trying too, you will be blown thirty miles away, because that girl is a fragile, little girl. No sir, she has the fists of the champions. The power of lightning. The eyes of the... well, her name is Toph. And her name describes her perfectly. Her name is Toph and she is quite... tough. She made a little house to save herself from the rain. However, her house was turning into mud, and she didn't quite like that. No ma'am she was getting aggravated by it. But let's go back to her later.

Now, if you look pass the couple under the umbrella, the guy with the broken leg complaining about the rain but got quite when his girlfriend cover his lips with her own, and the "little, fragile" girl under the muddy house, you will see a couple. You might have heard of this couple before, they are quite popular for their age. Her being 14, while him just being 12. Also, it was quite shocking that he, that 12 year old, goofy kid, save the world. Save the world from the evil "Phoenix King" by taking his bending away. You don't believe me? Ask the boy. But I suggest not right now, because right now, he is quite busy.

You see, the couple right there are dancing, but not just ordinarily dancing. They are dancing in the rain, with the music which are their heart beats. Oh what a beautiful sight to see. A young couple with years to grow old with each other and have many cloud babies.

The boy has just dipped the girl, finishing their little dance in the rain. She laughed and softly kissed him when he brought her back to him.

"That was wonderful," she said, a mere centimeters away from his lips, "just like in the secret fire nation party that you organized."

"I think this dance tops all of them off the charts!" he replied anxiously,

She laughed, "But we only dance once!"

He smiled and pulled her closer to him, if that was possible, "I consider our little water lessons, some sort of dances, my sifu."

"Really my young pupil," she replied, a smug look on her eyes, "then you should have told me so that I could have giving you a kiss when we have finished our little dances."

He pulled her to him and kissed her furiously, "I should have, but I like this way more," he said between kisses. She mumble something that could be consider an agreement but it was lost from the millions of kisses they share that day.

Oh Mud Sing Se, you bring couples together. Except a certain earthbender who just had quite enough with the show of affection.

"CAN WE GO HOME ALREADY?"

_~Kiara_


End file.
